Dave Manson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Prince Albert, SK, CAN | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2002 }} David "Dave" Manson (born January 27, 1967 in Prince Albert, Saskatchewan) is a retired professional ice hockey player. Playing career Manson played junior hockey with his hometown Prince Albert Raiders in the Western Hockey League. Manson was drafted 11th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft and joined the team a year later. He also played for the Edmonton Oilers, Winnipeg Jets/Phoenix Coyotes, Montreal Canadiens, Dallas Stars and Toronto Maple Leafs. He retired in 2002 with 390 points and 2792 penalty minutes in 1103 career NHL games. Since his retirement he has been an assistant coach back with the Prince Albert Raiders. Dave Manson also owns the restaurant franchise, Extreme Pita, in the Cornerstone complex. Transactions *October 2, 1991 - Traded from Chicago Blackhawks with future considerations to Edmonton Oilers for Steve Smith. *March 15, 1994 - Traded from Edmonton Oilers with 6th round pick (Chris Kibermanis) to Winnipeg Jets for Mats Lindgren, Boris Mironov, 1st round pick (Jason Bonsignore) and 4th round pick (Adam Copeland). *March 18, 1997 - Traded from Phoenix Coyotes to Montreal Canadiens for Murray Baron and Chris Murray. *November 16, 1998 - Traded from Montreal Canadiens with Jocelyn Thibault and Brad Brown to Chicago Blackhawks for Jeff Hackett, Eric Weinrich, Alain Nasreddine and conditional draft pick. *February 8, 2000 - Traded from Chicago Blackhawks with Sylvain Côté to Dallas Stars for Kevin Dean, Derek Plante and 2nd round pick in the 2001 draft (Matt Keith). *November 21, 2001 - Traded from Toronto Maple Leafs to Dallas Stars for Jyrki Lumme. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 70 2 7 9 233 5 0 0 0 4 1984-85 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 72 8 30 38 247 13 1 0 1 34 1985-86 Prince Albert Raiders WHL 70 14 34 48 177 20 1 8 9 63 1986-87 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 63 1 8 9 146 3 0 0 0 10 1987-88 Saginaw Hawks IHL 6 0 3 3 37 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 54 1 6 7 185 5 0 0 0 27 1988-89 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 79 18 36 54 352 16 0 8 8 84 1989-90 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 59 5 23 28 301 20 2 4 6 46 1990-91 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 75 14 15 29 191 6 0 1 1 36 1991-92 Edmonton Oilers NHL 79 15 32 47 220 16 3 9 12 44 1992-93 Edmonton Oilers NHL 83 15 30 45 210 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Edmonton Oilers NHL 57 3 13 16 140 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Winnipeg Jets NHL 13 1 4 5 51 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Winnipeg Jets NHL 44 3 15 18 139 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Winnipeg Jets NHL 82 7 23 30 205 6 2 1 3 30 1996-97 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 66 3 17 20 164 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Montreal Canadiens NHL 9 1 1 2 23 5 0 0 0 17 1997-98 Montreal Canadiens NHL 81 4 30 34 122 10 0 1 1 14 1998-99 Montreal Canadiens NHL 11 0 2 2 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 64 6 15 21 107 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 37 0 7 7 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Dallas Stars NHL 26 1 2 3 22 23 0 0 0 33 2000-01 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 74 4 7 11 93 2 0 0 0 2 2001-02 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 13 0 1 1 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Utah Grizzlies AHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Dallas Stars NHL 34 0 1 1 23 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 1103 102 288 390 2792 112 7 24 31 343 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2002-03 Prince Albert Raiders WHL Assistant coach 2004-05 Prince Albert Raiders WHL Assistant coach 2005-06 Prince Albert Raiders WHL Assistant coach 2008-09 Prince Albert Mintos SMAAAHL Assistant coach External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Prince Albert Raiders coaches